The Weakness In The Wall
by CSI4lyfNCIS13
Summary: With Booth and Brennan's relationship coming to a tipping point a sadistic killer holds the entire Medico Legal lab along with Booth and Hannah hostage while sending Brennan on a race against time to save them. B/B redemption & angst.
1. Sleeping With A Broken Heart

**Hey guys!  
Happy New Years to everybody out there and let the coming year be filled be fun and joy and hopefully lots of B&B goodness to come. This fic is a product of my hatred of Hannah, anger at Booth and sympathy of Brennan. I mean it's not Hannah's fault that she fell into all this mess but I just want her to pack her bags and go. Wishing her all the best but seriously GET OUT. Nyways this is a gr8 fic to read if you're really pissed of at Booth for being an ignorant, unaware, rude jerk. A lovable jerk but still a jerk. This is a fic where all the squints including Booth's and Hannah's lives are in Brennan's grasps if only she can follow the killer's instructions and save them. Lots of action, lots of drama, definitely lots of angst and of course the main ingredient lots and lots of B&B goodness. So buckle your seatbelts and get ready to start 2011 of with a blast!**

**Disclaimer: First Bones fic but still don't own anything. All characters except the ones u don't recognize for example Mehnaz and Don who are going to be present in a later series that I write are mine and all others belong to the creators of Bones. I also don't own 'Sleeping With A Broken Heart' by Alicia Keys.**

**ooOooOoo**

Brennan put both hands on either side of the sink and looked at her face in the mirror. The head band that was holding back her hair left her without her usual bangs made her face look bigger. She slowly opened the band and let her messy bangs fall on her face. She rubbed her neck that was being kept free of hair by a rubber band.

She had decided she had had enough. Seeing Booth with Hannah tonight had completely unnerved her. It had bought the memories of heart break; rejection, lonely nights and hopeless love all come crashing back on her like a large tidal wave.

She had long since given up on fairy tales. From the moment she saw her brother stacking presents under the Christmas tree to the hot afternoon when a social worker had taken her to her first foster home.

But an inkling, just a flicker of the little girl who used to believe in all thing good conquered bad, love conquered hate, that there were monsters under her bed and that one day a prince would come on a white horse and sweep her of her feet still remained in a corner of her heart. That small part had been put out when she saw the blond attached to her knight in shining FBI issued standard body armor.

Moving back Brennan walked to the bathroom door before as the tears blinding her eyes stopped her. _'Stop it'_ she sternly told her self as she leaned against the door frame.

'You are world renowned anthropologist Dr. Temperance Brennan, best selling author, FBI consul…" at that she stopped speaking to the empty air because she just wasn't Dr. Brennan, cold fish and bare bones. She was also someone's friend, someone's family, someone's partner, _someone's Bones. _The last part was added against her wish as Brennan put her back against the door frame and slipped down to the floor.

Unconsciously tears started falling out of her tear ducts as she put her hands to her face. Not to wipe away the tears but to cover the moment of weakness that was showing through. She had never wanted a partner or needed one but she got one anyway, it has him. She had never wanted or needed to be cared for but she was anyway _by him_. She had never wanted or needed to be loved but she was especially _by him_. She had never especially wanted or needed to fall in love but like every other thing she had never wanted or needed she did, _with him_. And now just because she had dared to have the want and wish to be cared for, _to be loved_, to be safe life was punishing her.

Even when she was in Indonesia and he was in Afghanistan training soldiers and '_getting it on with Hannah' _she thought bitterly.

Even if you were a million miles away  
I could still feel you in my bed  
Near me, touch me, feel me  
And even at the bottom of the sea  
I could still hear inside my head  
Tellin' me, touch me, feel me

Sometimes when she was in Indonesia, lying in bed, thinking about how her decision to stay on the safe side as Booth would call it and not take a leap of faith as he would say again was one of the most huge mistakes that she had ever made. She could even sometimes imagine him, comforting her and telling her their time would never finish.

Another ragged breath, another harsh swipe of tears.

And all the time you were tellin' me lies

'No' Brennan thought. "Specific chemical substances such as oxytocin are studied in the context of their roles in producing human experiences and behaviors that are associated with love. Love is not real. Love is not necessary. Humans only mate at times to procreate to continue the existence of their species and to ensure that knowledge and culture are passed on and not lost." Brennan spoke out loud. All her qualms about love seeping back into her heart at full force.

So tonight, I'm gonna find a way to make it without you  
Tonight I'm gonna find a way to make it without you  
I'm gonna hold on to the times we had tonight  
I'm gonna find a way to make it without you

She was an independent, confident woman. An established and bestselling author. A world renowned anthropologist and consultant. The best there is. She didn't need to lean or depend on anyone but herself. She certainly didn't need Booth. He had caused enough disorders in her life and she didn't need any more. Certainly not when it hurt as much as to breath, not when it hurt to think about him. She would make it through tonight without him. She would make it through the next night without him. Maybe she would cry herself to sleep. Maybe she would read all her books and try to imagine her life in alignment of her fictional characters. Maybe she would stay awake the whole night to avoid Booth ridden dreams. But she was Temperance Brennan and she would find away to survive without him.

Have you ever tried sleeping with a broken heart?  
Well, you could try sleeping in my bed

Slowly she dragged herself up and furiously wiped at the salty moisture on her cheeks. Not bothering to go back to the bathroom and wash her face another time Brennan slowly made her way to her comfortable bed that at that moment looked too big, too empty and too lonesome. Slipping under cool covers Brennan lay her weary head on the pillow and turned around to put her hand on the other empty side. She wondered if anybody had ever tried sleeping with a broken heart. Yes, the cynical Temperance Brennan would accept, if only for that night in the prison of her own mind that her heart would be broken. Not physically but metaphorically. That she would feel the pain of unrequited love. A pain so great that it felt like the weight of the world was on her shoulders.

Lonely, on me nobody ever shut it down like you  
You want a crown  
You made my body feel heaven bound  
Why don't you hold me  
Near me, I thought you told me  
You'd never leave me

It hurt. It hurt to remember his comforting hugs, his promises of never leaving, his pledge of forever, his whispered words of devotion that looped themselves around her heart and dragged it down like chains attached to a stone in the black abyss of broken dreams. She thought he had promised he would never leave.

Looking in the sky I could see your face  
And I know right where I fit in

Flipping to her other side she faced her window. The soft glow of street lamps and head lights lit up the ground as an unobstructed view of the Lincoln Memorial outlined the dark horizon. Millions of stars littered the sky. She could see two brightly lit stars separated by a tinier star and surrounded by more brightly lit stars. Slowly Brennan began to count them. One…two…three…four…five…six…seven…eight. Eight stars in the group including the tiny star at the edge of the constellation. Booth, Hannah, Angela, Hodgins, Sweets, Cam, Michelle and finally Brennan.

Take me, make me, you know that I'll always be in love  
With you  
Right til the end ooh

Brennan knew somehow she'd always be in love with Booth. She tried denying it that night in front of Hoover and she tried denying it while in Maluku but now she was tired of denying. She was tired of hurting Booth and tired of being hurt. She knew that she'd always love him right till the end.

So tonight, I'm gonna find a way to make it without you  
Tonight I'm gonna find a way to make it without you  
I'm gonna hold on to the times we had tonight  
I'm gonna find a way to make it without you

He was with Hannah. He was happy. Booth didn't need her in his life anymore so why was she still here? Brennan knew the answers to that query before the last two tear drops hit the pillow and had soaked. Because she knew to be away from him, to not see him was even too painful to consider. Brennan knew now she was just being selfish. She knew by being there she was just causing the inevitable change to be harder but she just didn't care. She didn't want to be away from him but she could just have to adapt to a life that would make it without her partner. After all that was how the world and all living organisms had survived for so long. They lived, they struggled and they adapted.

Anybody could've told you right from the start  
It's bound to fall apart  
So rather than hold on to a broken dream  
We'll just hold on to love

She should have known from the beginning. From the moment she saw him enter into the lecture hall that whatever spark she felt. Whatever emotions or chemicals that inclined her to linger her eyes on the handsome stranger that whatever new chapter that she was about to open in her life would fall apart at the end. Because she just wasn't meant to have eternal happiness or love or anything else.

Her pillow was soaked but Brennan just couldn't bring herself to care or stop the waterfall of tears. She had decided to hold on to love and not regrets although it was just so hard to do that when the regret was face to face with her everyday.

And I could find a way to make it  
Don't hold on too tight  
I'll make it without you tonight

She had already learned long before meeting Booth that it was stupid to get too attached. Looking at her parents, her brother, Michael, various foster families that actually treated her kindly that nothing lasted forever. But she had made a vow to herself during her crying spell that she would stay out of Booth's way. She would let Booth be with Hannah if that's what made him happy. She would let life thrive and prosper around her but she would stay out of everyone's way. It seemed that she wasn't needed, she wasn't wanted and she wasn't loved. Brennan was going to find a way to make it without him.

So tonight, I'm gonna find a way to make it without you  
Tonight I'm gonna find a way to make it without you  
I'm gonna hold on to the times we had tonight  
I'm gonna find a way to make it without you

**Angsty beginning but wait for more. In the mean time please drop a review for the next chapter.**


	2. Taking A Look At Us

**Hey guys!  
I just wanted to say I was kinda upset to see I had gotten only two reviews but dozens of alerts and even favorites. Although I'm thankful o the people reading this fic I'd appreciate if you'd take a moment to leave a review. It really boosts a writers confidence. Thank you and on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own BONES unfortunately.**

**ooOooOooOoo**

_How can I just let you walk away,  
Just let you leave with out a trace.  
When I stand here takin' every breath, with you.  
You're the only one who really knew me at all.  
How can you just walk away from me,  
when all I can do is watch you leave.  
'Cause we shared the laughter and the pain,  
and even shared the tears.  
You're the only one who really knew me at all._

_So take a look at me now,  
'cause there's just an empty space.  
There's nothing left here to remind me,  
just the memory of your face.  
So take a look at me now.  
There's just an empty space.  
And you comin' back to me is against the odd's,  
and that's what I've gotta face._

_Take A Look At Me Now- Mariah Carey_

"Hey Bones" Booth smiled at his partner as she knelt beside the remains in the dumpster.

"Hey Booth" Bones smiled back at him, still angry and upset at being left behind. Literally left behind. Today morning she had gotten a call on her cell phone from Booth after she finally fell asleep after crying her tear ducts out which sounded much more rational than crying her heart out.

_Flashback_

_Brennan suddenly awoke to the annoying and incessant ringing of her cell phone. Her eyes were crusted with dry salt from the waterfall of tears that had assaulted her face last night. Rubbing her face she groaned out loud realizing that it was morning, it was sunny and beautiful and that nothing in her life had changed since she accepted that her heart had been metaphorically broken._

_Rolling over and grabbing her phone she realizes that the caller ID reads 'Booth'. Biting her lip she makes a split second decision. Brennan would not let herself wallow in despair. Instead she would live her life and she would get past without him even if it meant everyday she would receive a figurative stab to the heart by looking at his handsome face and knowing she had missed her moment._

"_Dr. Brennan" she finally answers and throws the covers of while finding her bedroom slippers._

"_Hey Bones! We have a murder" came the chipper voice of her partner and the man she just cried over Special Agent Seeley Booth._

"_How far away are you?" she questioned as she opened her wardrobe and picked out jeans and a red top._

"_Umm I'm on my way to the crime scene but if you're cars in the shop or something I can go back" Booth said with some regret. _

_Brennan froze while her hand was reaching for her toothbrush. Booth never forgot to pick her up to go too the crime scene. Whether it was the middle of the night of late afternoon they always rode to the crime scenes together. It was basically an unwritten rule between them. They always rode to the crime scenes together and never went separately. Trying to find her voice she weakly replied "No it's alright. Just textbook me the co-ordinates and I'll meet you at the crime scene" abruptly hanging up she felt the familiar lump in her throat as she started brushing her teeth and ignoring the nonstop ringing of her phone._

_Miles away on the way to their latest crime scene Booth looked at the phone after his partner had hung up on him. Suddenly he felt guilty about driving to the scene without her. It was just that he had gotten a late start to the morning thanks to Hannah and he has barely gotten ready when he got a call saying he and Bones had a body and if the crime scene techs didn't see his in the next half hour they were gonna start packing up and sending everything to the Jeffersonian because the crime scene was located on a farm on the outskirts of DC closer to Olympia and it was smelly and hot. Calling her again to apologize he found his partner not to be picking up her phone. After the third attempt Booth put the phone down and concentrated on texting the location._

_End of Flashback_

"So what have we got?" Both asked his partner clapping his hands together and giving her one of his lazy Sunday morning smiles.

Brennan smiled back at him. Even when she had felt like her heart had shattered into a million pieces and that the kaleidoscope of emotions that were ready to overwhelm her was caused by the very same man that stood beside her he still managed to make her stomach perform somersaults although that was anatomically incorrect. "Victim is male according to the size of the pelvis and collar bone, 30 to 40 years old. Lots of wearing on the back molars and his nose seems to be broken. He seems to have been here for several weeks. Cause of death seems to be wound that punctured the chest, nicked one of the ribs and went through his heart that would probably cause him to bleed out in a matter of minutes in the instantly. I'm afraid I won't be able to confirm my finding until it is bought to the lab."

"Alright. Thanks Bones" With that Booth walked away while pulling out his cell phone and making multiple calls. Brennan once again fell into the sea of emotions that Booth's actions had raised. Usually no not usually but always he would stand up from crouching beside her, clap his hands and announce to all the techs 'You heard the lady. Let's get everything to the Jeffersonian.' It wasn't there anymore. Even though most of the crime scene techs had worked with them and they knew that everything went to the Jeffersonian it never deterred Booth from telling them.

Getting up from her crouching position she suddenly felt the back of her knees almost buckle in pain from staying in the position for too long. Wincing she awkwardly made her way to her car and sat down. Hearing her phone ring she looked at the caller ID to see Angela written across.

"Hello" Brennan replied, her feet on the ground while she sat on the driver's seat of the car with her body twisted around so she could spy Booth speaking on his phone.

A whisper of a name reached her ear as she concentrated on her own conversation… Hannah.

"Hello Sweetie. How's my favorite forensic anthropologist in the whole world?" Angela's happy voice came over the phone.

"I am doing alright Angela did you need something? I am currently at a crime scene" Brennan replied.

"I thought you'd be on you're way back. Booth told us the body was coming in at 9" Angela replied confused.

Brennan looked at the digital clock in the car and saw it was near to 12.

"Well I got here a little later than Booth. The traffic was …" Brennan was interrupted by Angela's loud exclamation.

"Wait, wait, wait… did you say you were late and not you and Booth together because that is just wrong. You guys always drive to the crime scenes together." Angela was very confused right then. It was the most well known secret at the Jeffersonian as well as the FBI that Brennan and Booth's relationship was drastically changing and not for better part either. If that continued to go on she would need to seriously sit down and talk with the resident G-man.

"Yes Angela that's what I just said" Brennan said trying to will her best friend not to ask although they were miles apart and telepathy was an unproven study "Do you have a hearing problem? Sometimes that can be the result of working at a different sound frequency than the person is used too. Did you go into the Jeffersonian sound resolution chamber? If it did it could harm…"

"No sweetie. It's just that… did Booth not drive you to the scene?" Angela interrupted her rant.

"No he did not Angela and I do not see the wrong in that Angela. He was probably late to get up and he had to be on his way to the crime scene so that's why he called me" Brennan defended her partner quickly.

"That's screwed up" Angela muttered over the phone.

"What?" Brennan asked. Confusion coloring her words.

"Nothing Bren. I just called cause I wanted to know how you were doing" Angela quickly said and then added "Bye sweetie" and then hung up.

Hanging up Brennan suddenly noticed Booth coming towards her as she stood up and stretched.

"Hey Bones as soon as you get to the lab can you please send me the drawing of the face? I'll be interviewing the owner of the club next door and see who was on duty weeks ago. Maybe I'll get lucky." Booth said to her.

Brennan felt a crushing feeling in her chest that was accompanied by a new emotion. Anger. "Why? You always wait until I am done with the body and we go to question people together. You know it is statistically proven that most murders are solved because female partners unlike their male counterparts observe things that would naturally go unnoticed. In the past I have- "Brennan's rant was interrupted by Booth raising his hands in mock surrender.

"Alright Bones alright. Sheesh no need to get your hackles up. We'll wait until you finish with the bones and then we'll go together alright?"

Brennan nodded and got into her car without another word. As she drove away Booth visibly winced. He was really in the doghouse with his partner. Maybe he'd bring by Thai and finish paperwork with her.

ooOooOooOoo

**I'll ask once again. Review please? This is my first Bones fic and I could really use advice.**


End file.
